Si fueras gay Arthur
by zurics
Summary: ¿Que pasa si un tipo le flirtea a Alfred en el McDonalds?, fail summary xd.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya ^^

Arthur estaba seguro de que sería una tarde apacible. Decididamente el clima estaba a su favor y tampoco llovía, es decir, una tarde que casi nunca se presentaba.  
>Una tarde para ver sus libros porno.<br>Sólo para asegurarse, escondió ese libro secreto con otro libro, y supuestamente Arthur estaba leyendo los musicales de Broadway de 1940. La palabra "eros" extrañamente empezó a revolotear alrededor de la cabeza de Arthur.

-Ah…me encanta mi soledad-

Hasta que de repente el silencio se arruina con un portazo que sobresalta a Arthur, que no sabía dónde esconder su libro erótico.

-¡Hola Arthur!- dijo, efusivamente, Alfred.

-Hola Alfred…- bien, se le malogró la tarde.

-¡No me creerás lo que me pasó en el McDonald's esta mañana!-

Arthur sólo atinó a rodar los ojos hacia arriba.

-Estaba este tipo, en la caja, yo pidiendo una cajita feliz, y el sonriéndome. Como que trataba de ligarme, ¡a que no adivinas!, creo que él pensó que yo era gay, ¡qué locura! HAHAHA- Alfred se rió, seguro de poner celoso a Arthur.

Pero claro, al anglocejón le daba igual.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?, ¿no comiste otra porquería además de esa, verdad?, porque me dejas el baño hecho un desastre…- admitió, desilusionando a Alfred, quien tanteó un poco más la paciencia de Arthur  
>-Pues no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva…-<p>

-¡NO ESTOY A LA DEFENSIVA!- exclamó Arthur, apenando a Alfred- A mí que mierda me importa si conociste a un estúpido gay, estoy tratando de leer- Alfred ya había colmado su paciencia, ¿acaso no podía ver porno en paz?

-Está bien Arthur…sólo creí que sería un buen tema de conversación en vez de que leas tus libros porno, eso es todo- sí, Alfred era muy perceptivo.

- ¿¡EH!- lo descubrieron- ¡no quiero hablar de eso!, así que esta conversación terminó-

-Sí, pero-

-¡SE ACABÓ!-  
>Alfred lo pensó un momento, luego calló. Se le había ocurrido una buena canción.<p>

-Bueno…pero sólo para que lo sepas…-

Arthur lo miró, curioso.

-Si fueras gay, ¡estaría ok!-

Arthur lo miraba perplejo, mientras Alfred empezaba a danzar y a cantar con una música extraña, que el mismo no sabía de dónde procedía.

-Ay no te hagas un hell, ¡seguirías siendo el rey!-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Arthur no lo podía creer.

-Si fuera así, estaría aquí, listo para decir QUE SÍ, soy gay, aunque no soy gay- murmuró Alfred

- Alfred, por favor, ¡estoy tratando de leer!- incluso el mayor tenía ganas de llorar

-Si fueras puñal-

-¡Ay, Alfred!-

-¡No estaría mal!-

-Alfred, ¡déjame leer mi libro porno!-lo admitió, pero eran medidas extremas.

-Eres mi carnal, aunque seas un semental-

-WTF?- se refería a que él era… ¿el seme?, alguna vez Japón le había explicado eso, era cierto, ¡pero no le gustaba que divulgaran su relación entre él y…y ese idiota come hamburguesas!, así que le tiró un bofetada.

Alfred la ignoró.

-Pero si fuera real, ¡sería normal!- Alfred apareció un arcoíris con la magia de Disney-

-¿Eh?, ¿lo sería?-

- Que dijeras sin chistar, ¡qué crees Alfred, soy gay!, aunque no seas gay, cofperosiloeresconmigocof- tosió mal disimuladamente Alfred- Disfrutoooo, contigo estaaar, porque me ha de importar, QUE TE GUSTE POR DETRÁS-

-Idiota, ¡a ti te gusta!- dijo Arthur, tirándose encima de Alfred para darle unos golpes.

Alfred lo esquivó, y siguió cantando

-Si fueras gay, gritaría ¡BANZAI!- dijo Alfred, sacándose su ropa de un solo tirón.

-¡AY NO QUIERO VER TUS KILOS DE MÁS!- dijo Arthur, tapándose los ojos.

-Si fueras puñal-

-LALALALALALA- gritó Arthur, tapándose los oídos

-No te podría abandonar-

-¡AH!- gritó frustrado el mayor

-Si fuera así, yo estaría aquí, apoyándote sin cesar, y decir que no está mal, que naciste homosexual, ¡y qué crees!, ¡así es tu reina!, IGUAL DE GAAAY-

-¡NO SOY GAY!-¿por qué tenía que meter a la reina?

-Si fueras gay-

-¡AHHHHHH!- Arthur enloqueció, hasta que empujó a Alfred a un armario y lo encerró.

El anglocejón sólo atinó a ignorar las protestas de Alfred, mirar todo el desorden, tranquilizarse un poco y…a ver si salía un rato por ahí, para encontrarse otra pareja que no sea ese imbécil, que aún tiene dudas si él es gay.

Porque sí lo era, ¡pero a nadie le importaba!

FIN.

OMG a mí sí me é que eres gay Iggy :D(?  
>Busquen el YT el video : Si fueras gay, Roy (fandub latino), de ahí saqué esto (: , y le cambié cosas mínimas a la letra. Sí, lo sé, la letra original es mejor pero buen xD<p>

Encontré este video revisando mi fandub como chibitalia (lol), y cuando lo escuché me quedé con cara de wtf?, y lo escuché varias veces y no sé porque me imaginaba a Alfred & a Arthur ._., fue un trauma xD, hasta lo pegué en mi muro del face y se lo pasé a una amiga y luego lo veo en el muro de su amigo PLOP, el video se hace famoso HAHAHA

¿Me dejan un review? :)


End file.
